


La Alegría de un Narciso

by Mermeladeishon



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Realization, Short One Shot, Tragic Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermeladeishon/pseuds/Mermeladeishon
Summary: Ukyo es perfectamente consciente de que se encuentra enamorado de Chrome.Sin embargo, ver aquellas flores rompían su corazón.Ver al castaño le rompía el corazón.¡Hanahaki AU!
Relationships: Chrome/Ruri (Dr. STONE), Chrome/Saionji Ukyou
Kudos: 8





	La Alegría de un Narciso

Suspiraba silenciosamente mientras observaba con atención al dueño de sus pensamientos. Pensó en lo resplandeciente que se veía el joven, sonriendo de aquí para allá debido a los experimentos científicos que llevaba entre sus manos. Entre ellos, el corazón de Ukyo.

  
Adoraba observar a Chrome, pensar sobre él e incluso hablarle. Sentir como algo dentro de su pecho latía rápidamente cuando el castaño volteaba hacia su persona. Le resultaba totalmente fascinante aquel joven inocente de apariencia juvenil.

  
Escapó de su ensoñación cuando se vio obligado a alejarse de la aldea. Sentía como su respiración comenzaba ser irregular. Y con el fin de no preocupar al chico, comenzó a caminar para calmar y controlar su respiración.

  
Sin embargo, su objetivo no pudo cumplirse. Mientras más se alejaba de todos allí, más empeoraba su respiración.  
Con algo de desesperación, el rubio se acercó al agua de un río con el fin de refrescarse.  
Se obligaba mentalmente a calmarse. A evitar este repentino descontrol interno.

  
Pero su cuerpo y su cabeza eran incapaces de lograr un consenso, y como consecuencia, se provocó una fuerte e interminable tos. Casi similar a la de un paciente asmático.

  
Era incapaz de parar, y poco a poco, sentía como su garganta era dañada seriamente. Le dolía demasiado, al punto de ahogarse. 

  
Se sentó frente al agua y humedeció su rojizo rostro, mientras aún seguía con un agudo dolor en el interior de su boca.  
¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? 

  
Coleccionó un poco de agua entre sus palmas y las acercó a su rostro, pero cuando separó sus labios para tomar, fue capaz de ver como algo caía hacia el agua que sostenía.

  
El líquido cristalino se tornaba levemente carmín debido a gotas de sangre provenientes de su propia boca, mientras que el en centro de aquella acuarela rojiza, una pequeña y redondeada flor hacía acto de presencia.

  
Un narciso, de pétalos blancos y puros. En su centro, se coloreaba un cálido orbe anaranjado, similar al amanecer. O a la divertida presencia de Chrome.

  
Sin ser capaz de reaccionar, más flores, pétalos y sangre salieron de su interior, como si se tratara de alguna clase de enfermedad letal que era incapaz de parar.

  
Comenzó a lagrimear, observando su reflejo en el agua. El algún momento del horrible suceso, su sombrero había caído sobre las corrientes del agua, encargadas de hacerlo desaparecer de su vista. Y ahora solo se podía contemplar a un arquero desesperado.

Llorando, observaba como desde sus labios caían hilos color carmín y en sus manos se encontraban los blancos pétalos levemente coloreados de rojo.  
La sangre que le provocaban aquellas flores comenzaban a teñir la pureza y claridad del agua que se dirigía lentamente hacia un lago. 

Al girarse en dirección a la aldea, buscó llamar a sus compañeros en busca de ayuda, simplemente encontrando a la lejanía a Chrome sonriéndole a una esbelta y elegante rubia.

Escuchaba perfectamente sus risas, veía sus miradas y sabía de sus sentimientos mutuos.

Su corazón alzaba una bandera tan blanca como aquellos pequeños narcisos ensangrentados.

Y con una sonrisa, Ukyo supo que ni el mas talentoso medico del mundo podría curarlo de este mal de amores. 

**Author's Note:**

> Muy bien, no podía sentirme cómoda en esta plataforma si no publicaba algo Ukrome. Vivo a base de esta shipp.
> 
> También, ¡Es la primera vez que escribo con este AU!  
> Por cierto, lo adoré. Amo este tipo de AUs sobre problemas amorosos que suelen tornarse horriblemente intensos y dramáticos, además, ¿Por qué no agregarle flores? 
> 
> Suelo ser muy detallista a la hora de escribir, por lo que fue un verdadero DOLOR DE CABEZA decidir qué flor representaría al pequeño y adorable científico de a Aldea Ishigami.  
> Elegí a los Narcisos ya que estos tienen unos colores bastante simbólicos, como la vitalidad, la energía y la alegría. Por lo tanto, me resulto perfecto describir a Chrome con esta pequeñas flores.
> 
> Irónicamente, Ukyo encuentra las flores cerca del agua, justo como el mito griego (Wuaw, no me había dado cuenta hasta subirlo)
> 
> Bueno en fin, me despido, pero volveré con más cosas deprimentes, lo prometo~


End file.
